Christopher enamorado
by cuadrado de la muerte
Summary: .


Otro año en la escuela. Según mis estadísticas los mismos compañeros del año pasado estarían este año, pero todos los cálculos tienen un margen de error. Ese margen fue dado por una nueva chica proveniente de Chicago, cuyas capacidades no eran aptas para la escuela a la que iba. Ella, como nosotros, es especial.

Sus aparatos, sus anteojos y su pelo extremadamente negro sorprendían a todos. Su filosofía de vida, su mente y sobre todo su inteligencia, hicieron que poco a poco me quisiera acercar cada vez más a su persona.

Poco a poco la amistad nos fue juntando y fue armando grandes lazos afectivos casi imposibles de romper.

Hablábamos de todo: nuestra habilidad en matemáticas, juegos de lógica, y sobre todo de nuestros problemas. Hoy, a la salida del colegio, cuando nos quedamos jugando una partida de cuatro en línea, le comente mis historias vividas en año pasado con madre y padre, le conté que estuve en prisión y también mi teoría de los "días buenos" y los "días negros" en base a los autos que veía en la calle.

Aller, pasó algo muy raro.

-Christopher- me dijo- ¿ya puedo tomarte la mano?- lo intentó. Grité. Lo entendió.

Luego de este episodio decidí invitarla a casa de Padre a jugar con mi ordenador y a conocer a _Sandy_. Aceptó.

Cuando nos cansamos de jugar y nuestros ojos estaban tan ardidos que parecía que habíamos visto al Sol durante mucho tiempo, volvimos a armar el rompecabezas que me había regalado Madre. Lo resolvimos en tiempo record.

Padre nos apuraba porque tenía que volver con Madre, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba quedarme en esa casa. Estaba confundido, ¿quería quedarme con Padre o con Ella?

Se fue. Me fui con Madre. Me sentía vacío desde que Ella se fue. No sabía por qué pero me sentía raro.

Me sentí así hasta que al otro día volvía al colegio. Me sentía así hasta que la volvía a ver.

Estaba cambiando, yo ya no era el mismo.

-¿ya te puedo tomar la mano?- insistió nuevamente.

-no- le respondí.

Igualmente sentía una gran intriga. ¿y si no gritaba? ¿y si algún día me podía gritar sin asustarla con uno de mis alaridos? Algún día tendría que intentarlo. Algún día.

De apoco, los grandes lazos de amistad, se fueron convirtiendo en lazos de encierro. Éramos nosotros dos y nadie más podía entrar en nuestro binomio. ¿estaría bien eso o no? Siobhan dice que sí, que si dos amigos quieren estar juntos y disfrutan de eso, no tiene por qué no hacerlo.

No sabía qué me pasaba. Esto no era lo que me decían que era la amistad. Esto era otra cosa y tenía que descubrirlo.

Le pregunté a Madre si alguna vez le había pasado esto con un amigo y me dijo que con las únicas personas que le había pasado eso era con Padre y con el señor Shears. Pero ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales y yo con Ella no, así que supuse que no me entendía. No era eso.

-quiero qe lo intentemos. Tomame la mano. Juro que intentaré no gritar-. Ella me tomó la mano. Hice todo el esfuerzo posible, pero fracasé. No me gusta fracasar.

Estuve sentado sólo sin hablarle a nadie durante todo un fin de semana. Estaba intentado responder mi gran enigma: ¿qué era eso que sentía por Ella? Amistad estaba seguro que no era. También estaba tratando de idear un sistema para que Ella me tomara la mano, porque yo quería , pero no podía, y no quería que ella se asustara ni se pusiera triste por no hacer lo que quería.

Lo intentamos una y otra y otra vez, pero siempre gritaba. Una vez la señorita Siobhan vino a ver qué me estaba pasando. Ella le explicó. Después tuve una larga charla con Siobhan.

-¿por qué querés hacer eso? sabes que no puedes, ¿no?

-sí, pero quiero intentarlo. Señorita, ¿usted sabe lo que siento por Ella?

- me parece que sí.

- ¿qué es?

- tendrás que responderme una serie de preguntas.

-dígame.

-¿tienes ganas de estar con ella todo el tiempo?

-todo el tiempo.

-¿la extrañas cuando no estás con Ella?

- me siento raro. ¿eso es extrañarla?

- sí.

-una última pregunta: ¿te parece linda?

Nunca había pensado en eso. Nunca. ¿qué era en realidad ser lindo? ¿acaso, yo era lindo? ¿acaso Ella era linda? ¿acaso Madre era linda?

De repente me encontré respondiendo:

-sí.

-eso se llama amor.

¿amor? No se me había nunca pasado por la cabeza que yo pudiera enamorarme. ¿cómo? Si nadie puede tocarme.

Me fui.

Nuevamente me quedé pensando por mucho tiempo.

Me parece que sí.

Una vez más quise intentarlo. ¿Podré? Si podía esta vez, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo intenté. Me iba a tomar de la mano. Ya habíamos acordado (ella me lo propuso) que si podía tomarme por un minuto, otra día lo haríamos por dos y así hasta llegar a un abrazo. Me hizo acordar a Padre y su régimen de visitas.

Iba a ocurrir un suceso inolvidable en mi vida. ¿iba a pasar eso?

Ese día llegué a casa totalmente renovado, tenía ganas de contarle a todo el mundo lo que había pasado. A falta de Todo el Mundo se lo conté a Madre. Estaba contenta, pero sabían que mentía, en realidad estaba asustada. Yo la entiendo, yo también me asusté cuando supe que podía. Ella dice que es un milagro, pero en realidad no me cree. En base a esta reacción de Madre, supe que Padre me iba a creer mucho menos.

Decidí mantener esto en secreto y decir a los demás que había mentido. También había mentido. Yo no diría que era mentir, yo lo llamaría "ocultar".

Llegamos a abrazo, nada pasó. Seguía sintiendo ganas de gritar, pero me controlaba. Me controlaba.

Tal vez a nadie le interese (la señorita Siobhan, decía que sí), pero esto fue muy importante en mi vida como para no escribirlo en mi libro.


End file.
